


Lovefool

by phoenixjustice



Series: Sarang [1]
Category: Youjin - Fandom
Genre: Canon - Manhwa, Female to Male Character, First!, M/M, through magic (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: Saejin/Youjin, set immediately after chapter 1 of the manhwa.He keeps staring at the phone, almost unable to comprehend what he was looking at, the name that was appearing on his screen.





	

Lovefool

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Youjin is property of Fujoking; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated T for mentions of past sexual content, yaoi, etc.

Pairing: Saejin/Youjin.

Setting: Immediately post chapter 1 of the manhwa.

Summary: He keeps staring at the phone, almost unable to comprehend what he was looking at, the name that was appearing on his screen.

Part One of _Sarang._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buzz buzz buzz.

Buzz buzz buzz.

He keeps staring at the phone, almost unable to comprehend what he was looking at, the name that was appearing on his screen.

Lee Saejin.

But Saejin was sitting near him, smoking his cigarette almost carelessly.

Not...

He swallows hard.

He was a fucking fool, wasn't he? He had to be. How else could he have believed such an obvious falsehood? People didn't just up and _change genders._ It was preposterous. Yet he had swallowed such a lie. And why? Because he somehow still looked like his childhood friend? He must merely be a cousin or some such (he knew she didn't have any siblings.)

He leaves the phone vibrating long enough that it finally stops. Moments later it vibrates again, this time with a text message. Then a few more right after.

_Is this Saejin? It's Sangin. Where are you, Saejin? None of us have heard from you in months!_

_What kind of girl just disappears for four months like this? All of us are worried sick for you!_

_You keep worrying your mother! I have tried to calm her down but she is in hysterics over you. At least give her a call! Why you would leave your phone? The only number I found in your phone was this one. Is this you, Saejin? Even if not, you must_ _**know** _ _Saejin! At least tell us that she is alright._

He looks down at the phone and then glances over. He had finished his cigarette and was sitting with a casual elegance that he envied. He seems to feel eyes on him, because he turns his head to look at Youjin. He raises a brow at him and has the audacity to _smirk_ at him!

He flushes deeply, heart beating rapidly (with what _had_ to be curiosity and confusion, nothing more.)

"What is it, Jin?" He asks Youjin in that deep voice of his. She had rather hit the lottery, Saejin, when it came to being a man. He was tall and lithely built, with beautiful dark eyes and a very handsome face.

He has to fight hard not to squirm a bit, flushing further at the thought of what they had just done. He can all too easily picture Saejin's fingers moving inside of him, twisting and searching until they find _that_ spot inside him. Can picture Saejin as he pushes into him, feeling that burn of pleasure-pain until he's left with nothing but pleasure as Saejin works his way into his body.

In lieu of talking, he thrusts his phone over to him, letting him see the texts. It doesn't take long for Saejin's face to darken with anger as he looks at the words. Finally, he growls and tosses the phone. Youjin lets out a squeak, but luckily the phone lands on the floor unharmed.

"Fucking Sangin." Saejin growls. One of his hands clenches.

"Is...everything alright?" He asks, almost timidly.

Saejin looks away.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Saejin says, stiffly.

His curiosity about the whole situation is definitely at a peak now, but a few things were obvious to Youjin. One, Saejin had left her, now _his_ , house for a _few_ reasons, it looked like. Not merely because she became a man. And two...he was pretty sure that she had, somehow, become a man.

He lets it go for now, taking the initiative to get up and get cleaned up. When he returns from his shower, freshly clean and clothed, he finds Saejin curled up, asleep on the floor next to his bed.

It is only later in bed. when the thought hits him that Saejin had his number in her phone (now _his_ phone) even though they hadn't spoken one word since they were children.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I know the likelihood of how things will turn out in the manhwa, with 'Saejin' being likely Saejin's twin or cousin or something, but I was so taken by the concept introduced in chapter 0 that I just _had_ to write for this! Gotta be the first time I've ever been so taken I've written for something with literally only two (well technically _one_ chapter, with a chapter zero) chapters before lol.

If you haven't read it yet, go and find the first couple of bits of Youjin; it's a pretty cool manhwa already! Like I said, I _love_ the concept! I don't think I've personally seen that concept done in a BL work before.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
